Sangheili/Quotes
Quotes and sayings that Elites may say in the Halo games: Campaign (Master Chief) "Lousy piece of crap." (When an Elite kills the Master Chief or when given a bad weapon) "The Demon is dead." (When the Master Chief is dead) "The Demon is dead! I killed it!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "The Demon is dead, by my hand." (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "The Demon is here!" (When an Elite sees the Master Chief) "The Prophets will reward me well for that!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "I've earned my Journey!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "Flee! Demon flare!" (When a grenade lands nearby) "Come here, I have a banana for you." (When the Master Chief is hiding) "It is well hidden!" (When the Master Chief is hiding) "No! Let it come back to us!" (When the Master Chief is hiding) "Hiding will not save you." (When the Master Chief is hiding) "The Demon!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" (Drawing an Energy Sword) or (Stuck by a Plasma Grenade) "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgh!" (Drawing an Energy Sword) or (Stuck by a Plasma Grenade) "Another enemy!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Another here!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Demon! You will die!" (Elite taunting the Master Chief) "Well met, demon!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Show no mercy" (When looking at dead UNSC members) "Cheeky Monkey" (In response to Marine's taunting) "Oh, s***..." (prior to a Plasma grenade exploding on body) Long, drawn out "yeeeoooowwww" when shot in the foot with the pistol. Hah! And I'm not even the Arbiter! (Very rarely, after killing the Master Chief) Campaign (Arbiter) "Do I look like a Grunt?" (When given a bad weapon) "I shall eviscerate you grunt!" (when fighting heretics) "I will pretend that never happened!" (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter) "Are you blind?" ' (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter)' "Can you not see?" (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter) "Hey! It's me!" (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter) "They never stood a chance... eh, Arbiter?" (When the Arbiter kills 2 or more enemies) "Excruciating pain!" (From being injured) "I am punctured!" (when shot with projectile weapon) "Ah, what's this?" (When you give a Human Weapon or a Brute Shot) "What am I supposed to do with this?" (When you give a Human Weapon or a Brute Shot) "Use it to smite our enemies" (When given a good weapon) "Thank you, Arbiter" (When given a good weapon) "The Arbiter is being generous!" (When given a good weapon) "Did I/he offend you, Arbiter?" (When you kill or wound an ally) "I'm wounded!" (From being injured) "Why did you do that, Arbiter?" (When you kill an ally) "Filthy primate." (When an Elite sees a Brute) "Yes Arbiter... I... er.. I.. er.. think you're cute too..." (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "What is it, Arbiter?" (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "Perhaps you will find the death you seek in the next battle" (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "Maybe I'll just use my hands." (When given a bad weapon) "That last battle was tiring, (Yawn) I could really use a nap." (When The Arbiter Stares at an Elite) "Come, our enemy's are not going to kill themselves, you know" (when there is a lack of killing or if you stare too long) "Is this a Test?" (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "Perhaps we shall have a chance to fight the Demon together Arbiter." (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "We'll destroy them together Arbiter!" (When The Arbiter stares at the last Elite alive) "Leave me my share Arbiter." (When The Arbiter slays all enemies in sight) "Your an inspiration to us all Arbiter" '(When The Arbiter Kills a lot of enemies very quickly)' "You're a greedy one, aren't you Arbiter?" (When The Arbiter slays all enemies in sight) "Like you're soooo much better than me" *sarcastically* (When The Arbiter forces an Elite off a turret) "Your heresy has made you weak!" (Sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter) ' "Where are you prophets now?" '(Heretic Elite taunting, sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter) "The journey is not for the likes of you brute!" ''(Elite taunting a brute )'' "that was exilerating was it not?" "Was my driving realy that bad?" (When Arbiter forces an elite out of a vehicle) Campaign (Both) "That was deeply satisfying" (After a battle) "Wort, Wort, Wort!" (Talking between Elites) "Roarrr!!" (Stuck by a Plasma Grenade) "An enemy." (When an Elite spots an enemy) "I think it's embedded in me!" (When an Elite is shot) "I've been punctured." (When an Elite is shot) "Demon flare! Scatter!" (When an Grenade lands nearby) "Holy light!" (When throwing a Grenade) "You are no (true) warrior!" (When an Elite spots an enemy) "Yah!" (When an Elite melees) "Scatter!" (When a grenade lands nearby) "Further proof of my prowess!" (When an Elite kills an enemy) "Sniper! Sniper!" ' ('When an Elite see's a player with sniper or hears a sniper shot)' "This is too much, even for an Elite! RARGHHHHHHH!!!!" '(When an Elite is injured) '(Rarely) Cutscene "We shall grind them into dust!" '(Cutscene on The Arbiter) "According to our stations! All without exception!" (Cutscene on The Arbiter) "Roarrrrrrr" (Cutscene on Quarantine Zone) Unknown "Grunt, go peek." (Unknown) "Hateful creatures" (Unknown, Possibly a Brute reference) "Aargh, this one has teeth" (Unknown) Miscellaneous "By all means, bring it on!!!" (Taunting) "I reduced him to atoms." (After killing an enemy) "It seems we have guests." (Spots enemy) "To live, you only need to kill me" (Taunting enemies) "Close your jaws, or I shall bind them shut!" (To two bickering Grunts) Halo 3 "Now that is a deed to remember!" "A deed like this strengthens the blood!" "Stop looking at me!" (If you look look at him for a while) "I will name my next child after you." (If you give him a weapon he likes) "If you stare at me much longer, we might as well exchange fluids." (If you look at him for a while) "Ow! Was that for Reach?" (when attacked by the Master Chief) "I thank you, Reclaimer." (When Master Chief gives him a really good weapon.) "Glad you joined the fight, Demon!" (When ally Elites spot the Master Chief. IWHBYD skull possibly needed.) "Why don't you take a picture? It will... erm er... *trails off* what was that saying...arr I've done it again"! "Really, I'm NOT going to kiss you in front of EVERYONE" ' (After staring at an Elite for a while, Unknown if IWHBYD skull is needed) ' "Damn, I like you too, but damn'"(If you look look at him for a long time, requires IWHBYD skull. )' "I am tough, but I have my limits..." (if attacked by a player-controlled character) "You have some brains... on your face!" "Why don't you get up.....cause you can't!" "I...I..I think your sexy too...er..." (IWHBYD skull needed) "Oh, snap!" (when given a good weapon. Will likely require IWHBYD skull) "That's what she said!" (IWHBYD) "That's not fair, oh well i'll cover the rear. Hahahahahahaha" ' (When given a bad weapon IWHBYD skull is needed) ' "You suck..." (IWHBYD when vehicle turns over) Category: Elites Category: The Covenant Category: Quotes